


Christmas Travels

by drizzletomyhurricane (orphan_account)



Series: The most wonderful time of the year [1]
Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Airplanes, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Hope is a happy plane baby, Lola’s dad is a tired man, Mola - Freeform, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, World Travel, hope hollingsworth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/drizzletomyhurricane
Summary: It’s Christmas time and Miles and Lola are flying baby Hope to visit with Lola’s family in Argentina. But Miles has a secret...Part of a canon-divergent universe in which Lola kept the baby.





	Christmas Travels

“Just how many suitcases did you pack?”

Lola helped Miles lift the heavy bag out of the trunk. “This is the last of it, I swear!”

Miles shook his head. “You realize we’re only going to be gone a week.”

“A whole week’s worth of clothes!” Lola cried, insistent. “You can’t possibly expect me to limit myself to one outfit per day! Besides, we had to pack all of Hope’s stuff too.”

“HOPE! Wait for Abuelo!”

Lola and Miles turned to see Hope waddling into the street. “Hope, no!” Lola shouted. She snatched the one-and-a-half-year-old into her arms frantically. “Dad, you can’t let go of her like that!”

“Well then keep a better eye on her yourself, Mija!”

Miles cleared his throat. “Can we just... get through the airport?” He sighed, already feeling tired thinking of the long journey ahead of them.

They were off to visit Lola’s relatives in Argentina, the first time Miles (and Hope) would be meeting most of the family. To say he was nervous was an understatement— he’d been brushing up on his Spanish all month, but he still couldn’t manage more than “hola” and “adios.” He couldn’t help but feel anxious about what Lola’s family would think of him. Besides, this was also the first time they’d ever travelled with Hope. Miles didn’t like flying much himself; he usually got sick on airplanes, something Frankie and Hunter teased him about relentlessly.

They were all set to board when Miles’ stomach started acting up. He felt his hands get sweaty and his palms shaky. “Hhhhh,” he murmured to himself.

Lola glanced up from the Dr. Seuss book she was reading to Hope. “You okay, babe?”

“Y-yeah,” Miles said. “It’s just...”

“WANNA GO ON PLANE!” Hope shouted suddenly.

“Hopey! Shh!” Lola said. She couldn’t help but giggle a little at Hope’s enthusiasm, though. She turned back to Miles, gently stroking Hope’s hair to calm her down. “Sorry. What were you saying, boo?”

Miles tried to force a smile. “Nothing,” he said. “I’m fine.”

“Now pre-boarding for passengers with small children...”

“Me go!” Hope squealed excitedly.

“That’s right, baby,” Lola smiled. She turned to her dad and Miles. “Okay, we’ve got the snacks, sippy-cup, teddy bear, books, games...”

“Yeah, that’s... everything... alright,” Miles said. He stood up to grab Lola’s bags, feeling a bit woozy now.

Mr. Pacini eyed him worriedly. “Miles, are you alright?”

Miles tried to get himself to snap out of it. “I’m fine.”

“Last call for pre-boarding...”

“Oh! Let’s go!” Lola cried hurriedly. They boarded the airplane, Mr. Pacini lugging all the carry-on bags, Miles trying not to faint, and Hope squealing happily as Lola carried her. They buckled Hope in as tightly as possible on top of Lola’s lap, taking the window seat. A couple nearby passengers groaned at the sight of the toddler-on-board, expecting screaming and wailing the whole way, but Hope just made happy little baby sounds and stared out the window curiously.

Hope didn’t even cry when the plane took off. She just giggled and yelled, “Again!”

An elderly man in front of them— who faintly reminded Lola of an older Principal Simpson— turned around and smiled at Hope. “You’re doing a good job with her,” he said to Lola.

Lola blushed. “She’s a handful,” she giggled, kissing the top of Hope’s head.

Meanwhile, next to Lola, Miles’ face turned pale. Oh no... he realized. He reached for the doggy bag and front of him and hurled, making an awful reching sound that made Lola’s head turn.

“Baby!” Lola cried, startled. “Are you okay?!”

“Dada?” Hope said worriedly.

Miles sighed. “Guess I should have told you... I’m afraid of flying.”


End file.
